<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Las 5 cosas más raras en el día de Sven by dgy_book</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944177">Las 5 cosas más raras en el día de Sven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgy_book/pseuds/dgy_book'>dgy_book</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgy_book/pseuds/dgy_book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas más raras del día de Sven...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Las 5 cosas más raras en el día de Sven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sven<br/>
Hoy tuve un día raro…<br/>
Burt<br/>
Hoy cometí el peor error de mi vida creo… deja más o menos les relato que paso. Bueno empezó como un día normal a excepción de que no nos molestó el gobierno más específicamente Henry y su chico helicóptero creo que se llama Charles, bueno el chiste es que creo que cometí el peor error de mi vida… Hice lo mismo de todos los días, pero cambio el hecho de que esta vez fui yo por las tazas de café al parecer a Sven le gustaba el café con mucha azúcar, después de que me dieran los cafés fui a la sala de comunicaciones dentro estaba Right esperándome y me pregunto un par de cosas acerca de el “amor” yo creo que hice lo correcto en decirle que si quiere a alguien se lo diga y no lo oculte se fue y me quede completamente solo después de un rato entro Reginald y me dio una noticia interesante que quería compartir con Sven y conmigo, si efectivamente lo que sospeche Right se le declaro por fin a Reginald y al parecer Reginald se veía muy feliz, me dio los anuncios de hoy y yo los apunte, se quedó conmigo porque le quería decir la noticia a Sven, después de un rato Sven toco a la puerta 3 veces como lo hacía siempre , le di permiso para entrar y …<br/>
Sven<br/>
Hice la rutina de hoy como siempre me duché y me vestí, pero esta vez me vestí diferente fui a pedir las tazas de café, pero quien estaba en la cafetería me dijo que ya habían recogido las tazas eso fue lo primero raro del día lo segundo raro del día fue que después de tocar la puerta de comunicaciones y recibir una aprobación a entrar vi a Reginald charlando con Burt, sentí como mi sangre hervía, talvez sean celos no, yo celos nunca, bueno talvez si sean celos, la tercera cosa rara en el día y la mejor que eh escuchado es de que Right por fin se le avía declaro a Reginald así que adiós celos, si Burt es solo mío, la cuarta cosa en el día fue la cara de Burt, estaba sonrojado muy levemente cuando entre a la sala de comunicaciones, después de que Reginald se fuera y me diera la noticia me quede solo con Burt, él extendió el brazo entregándome mi taza de café, por esa razón no estaban las tazas en la cafetería, esa fue la quinta cosa más rara que ha pasado en el día.<br/>
Burt<br/>
Después de que Sven entrara a la sala de comunicaciones sentí como mi sangre subía por mis mejillas estaba vestido tan diferente solo que no se veía completamente el conjunto que tría porque una sudadera blanca lo tapaba, pero sobresalía de abajo una playera muy delgada color celeste que hacían juego con su sombrero y un pantalón pegado que moldeaba sus piernas se veía como un completo ángel, después de que Reginald saliera de la sala Sven se acercó a donde yo estaba y le entregue su taza de café eso pareció sorprenderlo, bueno lo hare más seguido la próxima vez, después de un rato de estar hablando… bueno más bien de que Sven estuviera hablando yo simplemente lo escuchaba me gusta su voz y me tranquiliza, se quitó la sudadera la playera estaba algo grande pero lo hacía ver más adorable de lo que debería, pero al momento de quitársela se atoro y me pidió ayuda, me quería reír pero creo que sería muy descortés de mi parte y ahí fue donde cometí el peor error de mi vida después de que logramos desatorar la sudadera estábamos demasiado cerca lo bueno es que soy más alto que él, pero su cara termino en mi clavícula y yo simplemente no pude aguantar más, levante levemente su cara toda sonrojada, sus ojos chocaron con los míos y lo bese…<br/>
Sven<br/>
Saben, aunque el día haya estado raro paso la cosa más preciosa que me ha pasado hasta ahora es que después de un rato estando hablando bueno yo hablando, soy demasiado hablador pero al parecer a Burt le gusta que hablara tanto, sentí que el día ya empezaba a hacer un poco de calor y me quite la sudadera que traía, pero se atoro y no me la podía quitar que vergüenza me esperaba que Burt se riera, pero se quedó callado, como no podía desatorarme le pedí ayuda y logramos desatorarla, pero mi cara termino en su clavícula encajábamos perfectamente, sentí la colonia tan embriagante en mi nariz y con su mano levanto mi cara él estaba sonrojado pero creo que yo lo estaba más, lo mire a los ojos nuestras miradas chocaron y me beso… si antes estaba rojo ahora lo estaba más, fue un beso atrevido pero con miedo de algo, se alejó un poco y se disculpó.<br/>
Burt<br/>
Después del beso me aleje un poco y pedí perdón ahora me dirá que no lo vuelva a molestar, que ya no somos amigos, que nunca más le hable, que me detesta, que no quiere saber nada de mí, estoy esperando lo peor.<br/>
Sven<br/>
Después de ese beso me quedo claro que me ama igual o talvez más de lo que yo lo amo y lo hice, lo besé, puse mis manos en su nuca acercándolo y él me agarro de la cintura acercándome más y profundizo el beso.<br/>
Burt<br/>
No lo podía creer me volvió a besar no quedaba más que decir él también me ama.<br/>
Sven<br/>
Después de ese beso acalorado nos separamos por falta de aire en nuestros pulmones y simplemente lo dije -Te amo- sentí como mi voz tembló un poco por lo agitado que estaba.<br/>
Burt<br/>
Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos un poco Sven tenía la respiración agitada y me dijo que me ama le di un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y dije -Yo también te amo- escuche como Sven soltaba un leve jadeo…<br/>
Sven<br/>
Me dijo que él también me ama solté un leve jadeo su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal y me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios ese definitivamente era el día más raro de todos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>